User blog:Umaniac143/My Zatch Bell video game idea
This was sitting around on a forum so I figured I'd bring it over here to see if anyone wanted to read it or comment on it. It's a bit long though. This reminds me, did any of you have accounts on the official "Zatch Bell! The Card Battle" forums back when the series and card game were still going? That was pretty much THE place to be if you wanted to talk about ZB, and I was one of the top posters there, which I'm pretty proud of. _______________________________________________ Well, chances are, there aren't going to be any more Zatch Bell games. Not even the new (as of the writing of this post) Shonen Sunday fighter for the PSP has Kiyo and Zatch in it, probably because of the lawsuit. Heck, there may never be anything Zatch Bell-related ever again because of that lawsuit (this has since been proven wrong by the one-shot and re-releases. Yay!). But, if they were to make a new game, what would you want in it? Mine would be a fighting game in the style of the DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi games. It would have similar areas, and that characters who could fly would. That would be part of the interesting thing about this game; that characters are just as powerful as they are in the manga, so tiers will very much exist. Of course, like the Budokai Tenkaichi games (where this is also true) you will be able to level up your characters. Instead of the Mamodo Fury system (which I wasn't a fan of, I mean, Kiyo doesn't wait to chant a spell, he chants it), it would be on sort of a mixture of the Tenkaichi system and the Mamodo Battle system, though I would LOVE for it to come with a little book that has voice recognition so you could actually say the spells, though there are probably lots of ways that could go wrong, like it thinking you're saying Zaker when you're going to say Zakeruga. There would be a heart energy bar similar to Tenkaichi and Mamodo Battles, but you would charge it with a button, not by hitting people. There would be a melee attack, but it probably wouldn't be used much. I also sort of like the number system (well, that's what I call it) from Tenkaichi where there's a little box with a number in it under your character's stats, and there's a meter next to the number that fills up, and the more the number grows, the more your character can do (stronger spells can only be done with larger numbers and such), and in the Tenkaichi games special attacks take numbers away, but not ki, which is used for smaller stuff. This game's system could be like that with heart energy, but I think powerful spells should take away heart energy, and maybe not numbers. There would also be items, like moon stones and Faudo's nutrients, and some other things that would have special effects (don't know what though) As for the characters, any character with more then two spells would be in the game, and maybe some with only two, though that wouldn't be too fun XD There would be an SB-like trophy thing (every game should have something like this IMO, so you can just look at the characters and read about them), and some other modes that would put spins on the fighting, like a time attack or something. There would be an adventure mode where you could choose each mamodo and they would have their own path (that's awesome), and there would probably be some "what if" scenarios in there too. Some of the boss fights, especially those in the Clear arc with Badorerugo and Zarefedoora, could be like the boss fights in the Ultimate Ninja Storm games, where they play a bit differently than a normal battle. Some characters would control differently then others, like Robonos (when he is split), and Goomu (when he is making portals) I don't quite know how they would be controlled, but I can imagine the view switching to top-down for Goomu (this would give the enemy a chance to attack him, which makes it more fair), and minor variations in controls when it's a mamodo whose chief power is to change forms (like Ponygon and Koral Q). I don't want these to be too intricate as they would just get confusing. As for ultimate spells, there wouldn't be some lame button-mashing thing like in Mamodo Battle, but it would once again be like Tenkaichi (the Tenkaichi games are pretty much the only fighting games I play other then Smash Bros.), where, after a short cinematic, it acts like a normal move, and the other player can dodge or counter it with a spell of his own (which would likely involve some sort of button-pressing). Some of the more controllable ultimates like Koral Q's would probably switch to a different mode too. I'd also like for there to maybe be some special finishers that can only be done under certain circumstances, like Kiyo's demon freak-out against Rodeaux and Brago's utter pwning of Clear. Category:Blog posts